


Valentine hearts and love

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cake, Cute, Cuties, Dinner, Fluff, Loving Sex, M/M, dorks being cute, romantic, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Zack spend Valentines day together. </p>
<p>A gift for my Zackyboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine hearts and love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if I forgot to tag anything. I tried to keep them in character but i feel like I didn't since I haven't wrote for them in awhile and I was roleplaying Killugon with my Zack so I kept thinking of Killugon while writing this.

Zack was running all over his apartment, attempting to clean it. Today was valentine's day and so Cloud would be over soon. Before his cute little blonde cadet came over. Zack almost tripped over a pile of clothes on the floor near his couch. He quickly scooped up the dirty laundry, throwing it into the nearby basket. He was currently cooking the most romantic dish he could think of. Spaghetti. The long noodles would give him a golden opportunity to kiss the blonde's soft lips. Zack smiled just thinking about it. He knew if the blond was here and could read his mind those pale cheeks would be as bright red as tomatoes. He took the time to hide the basket full of dirty clothes in the closet. The blond was unlikely to look in the closet or so Zack hoped. Zack went back into the kitchen, checking on the pasta, stirring it and then went to finish picking up the rest of the stuff scattered around his apartment. He picked up the magazines and newspaper on the table, throwing them into the closet as well. He went into the living room, unpacking some candles he had bought at the store earlier. He placed them on the table, smiling at how romantic they looked. He began spreading rose petals over the table and the couch. He threw some on the bed as well. He went into the kitchen grabbing up a pack of matches. He went back to the living room, lighting the candles. The room was immediately filled with the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Zack went to check on the pasta and begin chopping up the tomatos. He looked at the clock to make sure it wasn’t close to the time Cloud would be over. He seen he still had sometime. Everything had to be perfect. After he finished chopping the tomatoes he poured them into a pot, heating up another burner. He placed the pot on the stove, pouring a little water into the pot. Zack took out a wooden spoon, mixing the water and tomatoes. He picked up the garlic salt and italian spices, sprinkling a little into the pot with the tomatoes. He began mixing it all together. He heard a knock at the door and check the time. Still some time till Cloud was supposed to be here. The dark haired SOLDIER walked over to the door, opening it. He was surprised, and at the same time not, to see his cute little cadet standing there. 

“Cloud,” Zack said, cheeks turning a bit pink. Cloud was wearing a black button up shirt and white jean like pants. He looked amazing. The blonde was blushing, looking down at his feet. He looked up making eye contact with Zack. Mako infused eyes staring into blue eyes that were like sapphires. A blush rises to the blond's face as well. “Y-you’re early.” Zack said, stumbling over his words. He seen the blond blush even more. 

“I, um, I couldn’t wait to see you.” Cloud said, twiddling his fingers, in that cute way he often did. Zack found it to be one of the most adorable things in the world. That and the way the blond blushed and when sleeping made small breathing sounds. Zack found everything about Cloud to be adorable. The dark haired boy reached out, throwing an arm around Cloud. 

“Have I ever told you how cute you are spikey?” Zack asks. Cloud blushes even more, leaning into Zack’s hold. He enjoyed being in the SOLDIER's strong arms. It made him feel warm and safe. The dark haired boy pulled Cloud inside, pressing his lips to the younger boys. Cloud ran his hands through Zack hair, messy spikes getting caught in his fingers. After a few minutes they pull away from each other, reluctantly. Cloud sniffs the air, walking toward the kitchen. Zack follows behind him admiring the way those jeans hugged Cloud’s legs and other things. Cloud looks at the stove then to Zack, smiling softly. A blush crept its way onto Zack’s cheeks.   
“You are making homemade spaghetti?” Cloud asked. Zack rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. 

“Well I was trying to. I’m not sure how good it will be though.” Zack said, walking over to turn off the stove. He poured the water of the pasta and then poured the sauce onto the noodles. He began mixing it. Cloud watched leaning on the counter.

“I’m sure since you are making it that it will be amazing.” Cloud said. This caused his dark haired boyfriend to blush. Zack finished up the dish, taking out two plates and dishing some up for both of them. He took the plates, walking over to the table. Cloud followed him, practically skipping. He felt so light and bubbly right now. He usually got that feeling when around Zack. Zack set the plates on the living room table. He took a seat on the couch. Cloud took a seat next to him, smiling at the candles and rose petals. “I was so distracted by the smell of your lovely cooking I didn’t notice the cute display you set up.” Cloud said. He leaned over placing a kiss on the corner of Zack’s mouth. The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around him, kissing Cloud’s cheek. A blush rises to said cheek when he does. 

“What did I ever do so right to deserve you?” Zack asks. Cloud giggles and pokes the older male's nose. 

“Being yourself is enough.” Cloud says. Zack smiles and buries his head in Cloud’s neck. 

“Never been more glad to be me.” Zack said, with a hint of a laugh. Zack picks up a fork, wrapping some spaghetti around it and feeds it to Cloud. The blond eats it smiling. Cloud feeds some to Zack, feeling the dark haired male running his hand along his back. The dark haired male placed a kiss on the back of Cloud’s head. “Want to have some cake after this? I got your favorite.” Zack asked. Cloud smiled, glad that he had such a loving boyfriend. Zack went as far as to get Cloud’s favorite cake, red velvet. 

“I was thinking we could save desert after we do something else.” Cloud said, his whole face turning a deep shade of red. Zack’s face immediately turned a bright shade of red as well. He knew what his little blond cadet had in mind because he had it in mind as well. 

“Sounds good to me.” Zack said. Cloud stood up, both keeping the blushes from earlier. The two boys made their way to Zack’s bedroom. Once they reached the room Cloud began kissing Zack. He had to stand on his toes to reach the boy's lips well. Zack slowly pushed his tongue into the blonds mouth. Zack slid his hand down Cloud’s back. He gently gripped Cloud’s butt, earning a small noise from the younger male. They pulled away so they could catch their breaths and undress each other. Cloud carefully pulled the t-shirt over Zack’s head. He admired every curve and edge of Zack’s well toned chest. Cloud blushed, looking over Zack’s chest. Zack began unbuttoning Cloud’s shirt, feeling his own cheeks heat up. Cloud allowed the thin material to slide off of his shoulders. Both boys now without shirts, connected their lips once again. Zack’s hands found their way down to the button of Cloud’s pants, undoing them. He slowly slid the blonds pants down, pulling his boxers along with them. Cloud backed up, allowing Zack to remove his pants. Cloud lied back on the bed, kicking off his pants. Cloud kicks his shoes off. He reaches out, not wanting to be the only one striped down. He started undoing Zack’s pants, pulling them down. Zack kicked them off, climbing onto the bed. The dark haired male pressed his lips to Cloud’s once again. He slowly worked his way down from the blond's lips to his neck. Cloud closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He felt Zack’s lips move down his neck to his chest. Zack sat up, reaching to the bedside table. He opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. Zack poured a good amount onto his hands, spreading it over his dick before coating his fingers in it. He slowly inserted a single finger. Cloud held his breath, making a gasping sound as Zack’s finger entered him. He slowly began moving his finger around, attempting to loosen up the blond a bit. Cloud gasped when Zack moved his finger a certain way. Zack smiled and pressed his finger into that spot. He slowly added a second finger, moving them into that spot. Cloud began to move his hips, grinding down into Zack’s fingers. 

“Z-Zack.” Cloud called out. Zack continued to move his fingers, adding a third. He slowly worked the fingers in, spreading them to help with the process. Cloud after a few minutes began to moan, rocking his hips. Zack smiled, watching the blond pleasure himself on Zack’s fingers. Zack pulled his fingers out, laughing at the whining noise Cloud made when he removed his fingers. 

“Are you ready Cloud?” Zack asks. He knew the blond boy was, but he always wanted to double check. Consent was importune. 

“I’m always ready for you Zack.” Cloud said, blushing. The dark haired SOLDIER blushed as well. Zack slowly eased himself into Cloud’s entrance. The blond gritted his teeth, doing his best to adjust to Zack’s size. Once Zack was fully in he stilled himself waiting for Cloud to give the okay to move. After a few seconds, and some deep breaths, Cloud nodded his head. “You can move.” Cloud said. Zack nodded his head, beginning a slow pace. Cloud let out soft moaning sounds as Zack thrusted. The dark haired SOLDIER was trying to aim his thrusts to that spot that made Cloud’s toes curl. When Cloud let out a sharp breath Zack smiled. He found it. Zack angled his thrusts for that spot. 

“Mmm, Cloud.” Zack moaned out, bending down to kiss Cloud’s neck. He softly sucked at it leaving marks. Cloud moved his hips in time to meet Zack’s thrusts. He wrapped his legs around Zack’s waist in an attempt to get closer.He was never close enough to Zack. Cloud began kissing and leaving little marks on Zack’s shoulder. Zack continued to thrust into Cloud’s sweet spot, making the blonds toes curl. 

“Zack! Oh god don't stop now! I’m close Zack.” Cloud moaned out, digging his nails into the older male's back. Zack gritted his teeth, grunting. 

“Me too spiky.” Zack said, increasing his speed. Cloud tightened around him as he came on the older male and his own stomach. Zack came soon after inside Cloud. Both took a moment to ride out their releases. After a few minutes, Zack pulled out, rolling over. He pulled Cloud close, petting the blond's head, running long slender fingers through the messy spikes. After a few minutes Zack sat up, getting out of bed. “Let me go get our cake.” Zack said, smiling. Cloud nodded his head. Zack went into the kitchen, taking the cake from the fridge. He cut a slice, placing it on a plate. He got two forks, putting them on the plate. He picked up the plate, walking back to the room. His eyes widened when he came in the room for multiple reasons. One of them being Cloud had on one of Zack shirts and the way it was too big. It rode up his legs in a way that almost made Zack want to go another around. The other being Cloud had found all the shit he threw into his closet. Cloud looked back at him, snickering a little. 

“I see you went through a lot of trouble to make things nice for me.” Cloud said, walking over to Zack, wrapping his arms around the older male. He kissed Zack’s lips. Zack kissed back, blushing. He pulled away, setting the cake down on the bed. He was glad he had gotten so lucky as to have someone like Cloud. He couldn’t wait to stay up all night watching movies, eating cake and cuddling. 

“I love you Cloud.”

“I love you too Zack.”


End file.
